


Unacceptable

by skargasm



Series: Banners and Icons [26]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: Part of the Love, Creeper Wolf series. Kali checks in on their hostage - what she finds is unacceptable.
Series: Banners and Icons [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639030
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Skargasm's Fanfiction Art





	Unacceptable

Banner to accompany the latest snippet in the Love, Creeper Wolf series. Kali checks in on their hostage and finds that Theo has not been the most hospitable host. She is not pleased.

* * *

[ ](https://imgur.com/935GPuB)

* * *


End file.
